Lied für ein Engel
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Hao es el vocalista de un grupo juvenil... podrán sus canciones alcanzar el amor de su vida? Yaoi, Haohoro,Cap.2
1. Un hermoso angel aparecio en mi vida

Ciao (hola) a todos ^^ !!!... heme aki con otro d mis alocados fics!!! Jejejeje XD, ete fic eta dirigido pa mi novio Kory =^o^=, espero te guste!!!  
  
Bueno es un Haohoro (¬¬ no me miren así) así q x supuesto es YAOI!!! Así q homofóbicos... hagan favor d dar ½ vuelta y retirarse... Thanx!!! Tmb es AU!!!  
  
  
  
Lied für ein Engel  
Cap 1. Un hermoso ángel apareció en mi vida  
  
Nos encontramos en Tokio, una ciudad caracterizada por su gran actividad nocturna, hallamos bares, casinos, hoteles, centros comerciales con las puertas abiertas de par en par... pero en una de las calles más transitadas se encuentra el antro TWO DRAGOONS (^^ A mi me gusto el nombre), al cual asisten cientos de jóvenes desde 3º de secundaria hasta de universidad, pero al parecer hoy a mucha actividad, oh!! claro... al parecer hoy tienen como estrellas invitadas a los OVERSOUL ( n_n Chido no??), el cuarteto de chicos más guapos de la nación... o eso dicen las chicas. Entremos para ver más de cerca...  
  
Después de una espectacular actuación, donde las estrellas están agotadas de tremendo acto... se retiran detrás de la cortina, adentrémonos para saber más de este grupo, lo primero, como toda fan, es averiguar cosas de los cantantes, sus gustos, tipo de chica, etc; veamos una pequeña biografía de estos lindos chicos:  
  
Ren Tao.- Todas las fan saben que este niño rico viene de China, es un tipo frío, algo antisocial (Oro: Algo?? ¬¬), y no demuestra sus sentimientos fácilmente... entró al grupo dándole el nombre de OVERSOUL. Toca la batería en el grupo.  
  
Hao y Yoh Asakura.- Los gemelos del grupo, mayor y menor respectivamente, pero sólo por minutos, provenientes de Izumo; empezaron su carrera artística al encontrarse con Ren, ya que con sus recursos económicos hizo posible el sueño... Yoh es el más alegre de los dos, las chicas morirían por escuchar su risita tonta (¬¬ no me miren así, como kieren q la describa) y otra más caen desmayadas por la mirada y personalidad seria de Hao, aunque de vez en cuando sonríe. Hao es el vocalista con su sensacional voz y Yoh se encarga del tocar la guitarra eléctrica, pero hay veces que hacen dueto.  
  
Lyserg Diethel.- El tecladista del grupo, proveniente de la fría Inglaterra, su cara de niño bueno hace pensar que es todo un ángel en persona y no se equivocan, es todo un sueño el chiquillo londinense, con su carácter dulce y noble tiene un club de fan... al igual que Ren, Yoh y Hao.  
  
Hasta aquí llegaremos con los artistas, veamos que pasa tras las bambalinas... se ve la imagen de un camerino, al parecer del grupo OVERSOUL, matemos de una buena vez la curiosidad veamos que pasa??  
  
"Fue una gran noche"- dijo el ojiverde del grupo.  
  
"Así es"- respondió el más risueño de todos.  
  
"...."- fue la respuesta de los otros dos del grupo.  
  
"Saben me estoy aburriendo, saldré a ver con que me distraigo"- Hao se disponía a irse cuando su gemelo hablo.  
  
"Anna no te permitirá salir"- dijo el menor de los Asakura.  
  
"... No me importa"- Hao tomó una chamarra de mezclilla, levantándole el cuello de la chamarra, junto con un gorra con la cual tapaba parte de su cara, para salir en incógnito y las chicas no lo molestarán (¬¬ Eso me pregunto yo, como es posible es con tan solo ponerse pequeños detalles no los reconozcan, y en la vida real, nos tenemos q poner montones d ropa pa no ser reconocidos), salió del camerino y bajo sin que nadie se diera cuenta los escalones que conducían a la pista de baile.  
  
Anduvo curioseando de aquí a allá, su mirada no tenía ningún punto fijo, hasta que... lo vio, se trataba de un chico de su misma edad, cabellos azules con negro, que traía en una banda, vestía unos simples pantalones negros, los cuales se pegaban a sus bien formadas piernas, un camisa algo holgada, traía guantes debido al invierno, se encontraba sentado en la barra de bebidas, por ende cerca de su brazo derecho tenía un bebida, sin embargo estaba completa al parecer no tenía sed y parecía como si estuviera esperando a alguien... rápidamente Hao trato de acercarse, entablar charla con él, pero unas chicas se le adelantaron, una de cabellos y ojos azules; y la otra de cabellos rosas y ojos del mismo color, pero de un color más oscuro... la peliazul jalaba al chico del brazo, el cual se resistía, mientras la pelirrosa observaba a un distancia segura... el chico les dijo algo a ambas con lo cual lo dejaron en paz, ambas chicas se miraron, el peliazul se levanto y tomo su abrigo al salir de disco, y acompañado de las dos chicas dejo el lugar... al ver que abandonaban el lugar, Hao comenzó a tratar de seguirlos, pero los jóvenes comenzaron a juntarse para bailar, impidiéndole el paso... cuando se repente un brazo retiro la gorra que usaba dejando al libre su identidad, con lo cual las chicas casi se le abalanzan de no ser por la oportuna entrada de ambos guardaespaldas, Lee Bruce Long y Ryu.  
  
Hao fue retirado de las manos de las locas fanáticas y fue llevado al camerino, pero antes de regresar miró por ultima vez el lugar donde había visto aquel chico, aquel ángel de cabellos azules... y por ultimo dio un suspiro...  
  
  
  
^^ Me quedo muy bonito!!! Además toy contenta ya q exente 2 meses de compu!!! =^o^=!!! Y en mi clase d manejo casi me llevó un portón... bueno sólo x compu!!! Me maté las neuronas pensando en un condenao código y si... mi cabecita pensó!!! Jojojojo Debo ser la chica + suertuda d ete mundo!!!  
  
Dejando eso a un lado ESPERARE LOS REWIEWS!!!  
  
Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


	2. La llegada de un estrella

Ciao nuevamente!!! Veo q mi fic si llamó la atención, que bueno que le haya gustado Kory, y aki ta el cap 2 de Lied für ein Engel (Canción para un ángel) ^^ me maté buscándole titulo al fic  
  
Como saben es un Haohoro así q es YAOI!!! Homofóbicos... hagan favor d dar ½ vuelta y retirarse... y miren que hago ojos ciegos a los rewiews homofóbicos, y no me importan... saben algo... eso me alenta + a seguir mis historias y mejorarlas cada día... lero lero no les salió como pensaban!!! Y para los amantes del Yaoi sus criticas y comentarios son bien recibidos!!! Y me hace seguir con el fic... y sin + q decir los dejó con el cap 2!! ^^  
  
  
  
Lied für ein Engel  
Cap 2. La llegada de una estrella  
  
Lunes... el día que las clases reinician después de un fin de semana, día en que los alumnos regresan a la escuela (¬¬ Día en el cual preferiría quedarme en cama)... así en la preparatoria Shinseiki comienza otra semana de clases, pero al parecer hoy sucede algo importante... veamos que sucede...  
  
"Por favor que todos los estudiantes se presenten al gimnasio"- se escucha la voz proveniente de unas de las bocinas...(^^U Sorry se me olvido el nombre d esas cosas)  
  
En el gimnasio nadie faltaba, por lo cual se escuchaba un gran bullicio, se puede observar una figura que se acerca con un micrófono en mano, es la directora...  
  
"Ejem..."- la directora se aclaro la garganta, haciendo que todos callaran quedando un gran silencio- "Gracias a todos por asistir... esta asamblea fue realizada para que le den la bienvenida a unos nuevos alumnos que ingresaran hoy... hagan el favor de pasar"  
  
Ante la mirada atónita de algunos alumnos, en su mayoría hombres , la mirada soñadora y romántica de las chicas, los OVERSOUL pasaron al frente... Yoh con su gran sonrisa, Ren con una su mirada seria y fría, Lyserg con su mirada al frente y sonriendo tiernamente, lo cual derritió a varias chicas (¬¬ No es pa tanto) y finalmente Hao con su gran porte... y mirada calculadora, observaba a todos los alumnos... eran tan diminutos a su lado (¬¬ Onde habré escuchado eso???) no podían compararse con una gran estrella como él (o.O Como q saliste algo engreidito), pero al percatarse detenidamente ahí se encontraba él... no podía creerlo estudiarían en la misma escuela...  
  
Horo Horo miraba con aburrimiento como la directora explicaba que los OVERSOUL se quedarían por tiempo indefinido... y que los trataran bien... hasta había imitado a la susodicha... Pilika, Tamao y las demás chicas se encontraban emocionadísimas por así decirlo... se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse pero su hermana lo sujeto del brazo...  
  
"No te parece grandioso...los OVERSOUL estudiaran en nuestra escuela, y yo como presidenta de su club no puedo dejar que algo así pase desapercibido, haremos una fiesta y los invitaremos"- decía Pilika con una gran sonrisa, mientras a Horo Horo le salía una gran gota detrás de la nuca, su hermana nunca cambiaría- "Se los comentaré a las muchachas"  
  
"Espero lo disfruten, si me permites me marcho de aquí"-dijo Horo Horo con una gran sonrisa  
  
"Pero ¿por qué?"- preguntó Pilika  
  
"Por si quiero ver estrellas, sólo tengo que subir la mirada al cielo en la noche... nos vemos después"- pronunció Horo Horo(^^ Q frase tan bonita... ese es mi Ho-chan!!), mientras se despedía de su hermana y salía del gimnasio... lo cual no paso sin ser notado por cierto chico de largos cabellos castaños  
  
'Esta es mi oportunidad perfecta para acércamele'- con este pensamiento Hao, salió sin que nadie lo notara (O.O ORALE!!! Como le hará... yo kisiera poder fugarme asi de los examenes!!! ToT), al salir comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo guiándose con la vista para ver alguna seña de aquel hermoso ángel...  
  
  
  
Horo Horo caminaba rumbo al patio de la escuela, la cual era muy extensa, bostezó... ayer no pudo dormir lo necesario debido a que asistió al disco con su hermana y Tamao, como era responsabilidad del hermano mayor cuidar a su hermana...  
  
"Por culpa de Pilika no pude dormir bien... ¿Por qué rayos le tiene que gustar los OVERSOUL?"- hizo un puchero- "Por culpa de ambos no pude dormir"  
  
"No culpes a los demás por tus errores"- se escucho la voz proveniente de un árbol (O.O D un árbol?), esto tomó desprevenido a Horo Horo, el chico que estaba en el árbol bajo de un salto... y reveló ser Hao (¬¬ Esperaban a otro??)  
  
"Mira lo que digas me tiene sin importancia, así que con tu permiso me retiro"- el peliazul trato de pasar de lado a Hao, pero este lo detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca- "Oye ¿qué crees que haces?"  
  
"Así que atrevido, sabes... me gustan los de tu tipo"- dijo Hao con una voz seductora (o.O ah... sin comentarios)  
  
"¡¡¡¡Suéltame!!!- ordenó el ainu al castaño, sin embargo este hizo lo contrario lo atrajo más a él, el peliazul se mantuvo inmóvil en brazos del castaño, con su cabeza recargada en el pecho del otro- 'Es tan tibio... y seguro'-pensaba Horo Horo cuando comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el momento, pero sus sentidos volvieron en si ( ToT BUA!!! ¬¬ X q en la mejor parte!?!?), cuando se percato de lo que sucedía exactamente se alejo bruscamente de Hao, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas- "¿¡Óyeme quien te crees para tocarme?! (¬_¬ no digas eso hasta lo disfrutaste/ Ho- chan: ¬///¬/ n_n Jejeje)  
  
Hao sólo sonrió al ver la cara del chico trato de acercase, pero el ainu lo rechazó y salió corriendo de ahí...  
  
'¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?... no quiero volver a sufrir... no otra vez... deseo olvidarlo todo... pero ahora mis heridas han sido nuevamente abiertas'- pensaba Horo Horo con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras corría, la llegada de esta estrella le traería nuevamente recuerdos dolorosos y nuevas heridas....  
  
  
  
T.T BUA!!!! Q le pasara a mi Ho-chan!!! Q tiene q ver Hao con eso de sus heridas... ¬¬ espero q Hao no se aproveche!!! o_ó si lo hace se las vera conmigo!!!... y...y... y kual será el pasado de mi peliazul?!?! O.O... sólo se sabrá si leen el prox. Cap!!!  
  
;_; Me despido x ahora y esperare los rewiews!!! Pobechito Ho-chan!!!! ToT  
  
Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


End file.
